


Breathless

by MiracoloDiGigi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Choking, Consensual Kink, Daddy Dom little boy, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Porn, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracoloDiGigi/pseuds/MiracoloDiGigi
Summary: Gigi and Andrea are very familiar with the kink community, and are no strangers to experimenting.





	Breathless

“Ready, amore?” Andrea purred as he knelt between his lover’s legs.

Gigi was laying on his back, naked before the younger Italian. He gave a small nod, but didn’t speak a word. That brought a smile to Andrea’s features - it was so nice to see Gigi being so obedient and submissive with little to no effort on his part.

“We’ll start off slow. Do you remember what you need to do if you can’t handle it?”

“Tap your side three times.” Gigi responded with another nod, not missing a beat.

“Good.” Andrea smiled gently again, then began shifting his position.

He carefully spread Gigi’s legs open a little more, before slowly pushing into his lover, who tensed and winced at the initial feeling. However, Andrea was slow with him, giving him a moment to adjust as well once he was pushed in entirely. When Gigi gave him the go ahead, Andrea began to thrust into him lightly. He established and held a steady rhythm that had Gigi moaning softly practically right off the bat, but that wasn’t all they had had planned for tonight.

Andrea leaned in closer to Gigi, reaching up to wrap his hand around Gigi’s throat. His grip tightened slowly, until he had cut off Gigi’s airways. At first, the elder Italian didn’t put up much of a struggle, however the longer he went without breathing, the more panicked he became. He writhed a little, and aimlessly tried to draw in a few deep breaths to no avail, but Andrea didn’t budge.

“That’s it…” Andrea murmured, quickening his pace a little. He wanted to absolutely ruin Gigi and leave him barely conscious, if his lover was comfortable with that. And, considering he had yet to tap out, clearly he _was_ perfectly fine with all this.

Gigi’s hand came up to grip Andrea’s arm, digging his fingers in. It wasn’t an attempt at getting him to stop, in fact, he was thoroughly enjoying this. The asphyxiation was arousing, and that was a little scary, to say the least, considering this could literally cost him his life if anything went wrong. But, in the heat of the moment, that didn’t seem to matter too much. He felt like he would come at any moment now, especially with Andrea’s quick thrusts, and his inability to breathe. And Andrea showed no sign of letting up. In fact, he was ruthless with Gigi. His pace grew faster yet, and his hold tightened. Soft, choked out sounds were escaping the man beneath him, and that did wonders to drive Andrea even further. He uttered a few profanities under his breath as his release began to build was well.

By then, the corners of Gigi’s vision were blurring, and he couldn’t help the soft choking sounds that were escaping him. It sounded pathetic even to his own ears, but considering his position, it made things all the more arousing.

Before he knew it, he was releasing without warning, back arching off the bed slightly with a choked out cry. Andrea didn’t let up or stop thrusting just yet, either. In fact, he kept going for a solid few seconds, and just as Gigi was about to finally tap out, on the cusp of consciousness, Andrea released inside of him with a moan of his own, releasing his grip on Gigi’s throat as well.

As soon as he was able to, Gigi gasped sharply, which was followed by a coughing fit, however weak. Andrea simply collapsed alongside his lover, panting as well, however he had a grin upon his features.

“You nearly killed me…” Gigi murmured once he’d managed to catch his breath. His voice was soft though. Exhausted.

“You didn’t tap out… You enjoyed it.” Andrea remarked in a lighthearted, playful tone. He rolled over and draped an arm across Gigi’s chest, inching closer to him. “You’re _fine_ , don’t be so dramatic.”

Gigi just scoffed at that, but allowed his eyes to fall shut when he felt Andrea cuddle up to him. “Yeah, yeah…” He muttered softly.

“So, we won’t be trying that again? I _did_ nearly kill you…”

“No.” Gigi retorted a bit too quickly, which brought a smirk to Andrea’s features. “You’re terrible…”

“You love me.”

“I do. Even if it kills me… Which is looking more and more likely.”


End file.
